The Prodigal Daughter
by usweib
Summary: A fan fic I wrote to take place after WAT. Tokka and Kataang This is fan fiction. I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender


The Prodigal Daughter

Chapter 1

The gates of the city grew in her sight, until the markings on the great doors became discernible. On the left door, she saw the symbol of the Earth Kingdom. The door on the right bore the seal of the city and the simply engraved words "West Gate"

The young woman had been to this city, along with her companions, earlier in their travels. She was sure she would be able to find the little necessities that would make their travels that much more comfortable. "Food, of course...," she mused, "some new needles and thread, maybe scented water, and SOAP! All those boys can get REALLY ripe...," She wrinkled her nose at the thought. "Ooh, maybe even some aloe balm, if it's not too pricey..." She continued to tick off items from her mental list as she walked.

The young man strode eagerly toward the city walls. To him, the gates ahead offered a portal to new possibilities. Growing up where he did, he had precious few chances to meet new people and see new places. Now that he was a world traveler, he took every opportunity to explore and experience what each new locale provided.

Shrugging his shoulders, he adjusted his backpack to a new position, but in doing so, jostled the sword he also wore strapped to his back. He pulled on the sword strap, but the scabbard had gotten entangled with his pack. After a vicious yank, the scabbard came free, with the pommel of the sword knocking the frustrated youth on the back of his head. Trying to appear as if he were yawning, the young man stretched his arm back in order to rub his skull. The snickers of his friends told him how unsuccessful his ruse was. He grumbled and blamed his sword strap. It was just a scrap of hide he had fashioned to carry his sword. "It slipped too much...," he thought. "Maybe I can find a real one in the city, if I could pry some money out of my sister's hands..."

The younger boy was excited and anxious at the same time. Part of him wanted to be among people, he loved people. But another part was nervous about being overwhelmed by crowds. He often felt this way, about many things-a collection of parts rather than a single person. Part of him felt like any thirteen year old would; wanting to have fun and HANG the future. But the other part knew the full weight of the position he was born to: the responsibility of the world's balance. "Someday," he kept telling himself, "it'll all come together. The world will have peace, and I can take it easy. Take care of the important stuff." As he said this, he cast a longing, sideways glance at the young woman with long brown hair walking beside him. "REAL important..."

Like her friend, the younger girl had mixed emotions upon nearing the city. She was extremely tense about returning, afraid of the reception she'd get or how her friends might be treated. Still, she also could not shake the overall feeling of familiarity even though she had never been to this part of the city. It was the height of summer, and nothing could mask the scents and fragrances of home. For her, it was easy to tell. Fire nation cities always smelled of smoke, the water tribe ships were permeated with sea-salt,(and the thought of them made her stomach lurch) and the air temples were constantly breezy. Here, she could sense the solid earth and bedrock below her feet. THIS is home. Or at least it was. It was time to find out if it could be again.

Stepping through the West Gate of the city of Gaoling, Toph Bei Fong squared her shoulders, set her hands on her hips, and said, "Well...I'm back!"

Chapter 2

"Perhaps," began Katara, "we should do our shopping first. Y'know, get it out of the way and free up our time?" She ended her statement somewhat weakly.  
"That sounds like a good idea. That way we won't have any... distractions from...later on." Aang had wanted to quickly second Katara's idea, but he too stumbled at the end.  
"Hey, I'm always up for shopping." added Sokka with a shrug.  
"Stop it, guys." said Toph flatly. "I know what you're doing. Listen, I don't want to face what's coming any more than you do. Much less, in fact. But putting it off isn't going to make it any easier. Let's just get it over with, and if we have to, we can buy our stuff on the way out." Toph's bluntness and beyond-her-years maturity had long ceased to surprise her friends. She turned on her heels and walked toward a street busy with traffic. Normally, one would try to stop a blind girl from possibly hurting herself. But Toph was no ordinary blind girl. She had "Earthbending" ability, and could sense vibrations in, and manipulate, the ground or stone around her. She could "feel" a coach approaching.  
"Hey driver! Here!" Toph yelled, waving a silver coin in the air. The coach stopped in front of the girl, either attracted by the coin, or because his coach's wheels were wedged with earth rose with a subtle heel stomp from Toph. She gestured to her friends to follow, and as the coach was empty, all four piled in. Leaning out the window, Toph flipped the silver coin to the driver and instructed him, "To the Bei Fong Estate. And you can keep the change if the ride isn't bumpy."

Back inside the coach, Katara furrowed her brow and looked at Toph. "Where did you get a silver coin?" she asked.  
"Oh, it's from the last of my "runaway" stash." replied Toph. "I meant to give it to you before we got to the city." The young girl put her hand inside her surcoat and brought out a small pouch. "There's three more silver, and a handful of coppers. Should be enough for that skin cream you've been whining about..." she said smiling. Katara looked at the pouch in her palm with an exasperated sigh, "More than enough. Maybe even for some dried meat and fresh vegetables!"  
"And even an extra item, maybe?" added Sokka, hopefully.  
"We'll see..." Katara said tersely, and quickly secreted the money.

"You're being quiet, buddy," Sokka said to Aang, "everything ok?"  
"I'm just nervous about talking to Toph's parents. I really want to get on their good side. Last time, they told me I wasn't welcome in their home. And they thought I kidnapped Toph! I don't think they'll be too happy to see me." The young airbender gripped his glider/staff and hung his head.  
"C'mon Twinkletoes! They're MY parents and even I'm not THAT upset! At least they can't ground you!" Toph was trying to change the mood with a crack, but her smile was a bit too forced. When she didn't get a response, she too dropped her head. "Besides, you're the Avatar...you've got more important things to deal with."  
"But you're my friend, Toph." said Aang, "and they're your parents. That makes getting along with them important to me. I don't want my best friends' parents hating me." Toph raised her head and fixed her face on Aang with a smile.  
"Thanks, Airhead." she said.  
"Okay! Okay! We're all best buddies. Woo-hoo. Now, what are we gonna say to your parents?" Sokka blurted.  
"Ouch!" he added, after Katara had kicked his shin.  
"I'm sure we'll think of something by the time we reach Toph's home..." she said confidently. The coach lurched to a stop.  
"The Bei Fong Estate" intoned the driver.

Chapter 3

The friends got down from the coach to find themselves standing outside another gate formed by two large doors. The gate and the walls were similar to those of the city, except these were in better condition and well-maintained. The doors were painted green with shiny brass handles and hinges. Above the doors, set into the stone of the archway, was a brass outline of a winged boar, symbol of the Bei Fong family, adorning a rectangular obsidian background. Toph reached out and pulled a chain extending from the wall on a pulley. Faint chimes drifted to their ears, and a small shutter slid open on the left door. A pair of disdainful eyes peered out. A deep gruff voice asked, "Who calls at the Bei Fong Estate? If you are merchants, continue on the left to the side door. If not merchants, then who is your Master?"  
"We don't have a Master or a Mistress..." began Katara, with a lilt in her voice, "Please, sir..."  
The shutter banged shut. "Be off!" fumed the voice behind the gate. "Wandering children should not annoy their betters!"  
"Lu-Pei, you open these doors NOW!" barked Toph. She stamped her foot for emphasis, and the others could feel a very slight tremor. The chimes jingled again, and the shutter slammed open. This time, the eyes angled up and down in order to take in all the faces outside the doors.  
"Well, Lu-Pei? Don't you recognize me? I couldn't have changed THAT much, it's only been about a year..." declared Toph.  
"Not entirely true..." thought Katara, "She has grown a little, though she's still the shortest. And her hair is longer, although she still wears that bun. And whether Toph realizes it or not, she looks a lot more like a girl than when she left."

"Little Miss Toph!" exclaimed the door warden. The eyes in the shutter grew wide, the eyebrows all but disappearing from view. Orders were quickly given and the green doors swung noiselessly inward. Within was the broad, muscular figure of a man, dressed in the green and black livery of the Bei Fong servants, bent at the waist in a humble bow. Three other younger men in similar uniforms, stood behind, also bowing. Without straightening his back, Lu-Pei brought his face up with a smile, "Little Mistress, is it really you?" Toph had been standing, unmoving, with arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Her friends knew this pose, and knew it usually meant trouble for its' recipient. To their shock, Toph's features melted into a grin as she rushed up and hugged the large man's neck.  
"Lu-Pei, I've missed you!" Toph said. "How have you been, you big moose-lion?"  
"Oh, bored mostly...things have been quiet around here for about, what... a year?" he said, returning her grin. "The candied nut vendors are almost out of business!" He tried to sound serious. Toph turned to her still-surprised friends and explained, "Lu-Pei would always bring back candied nuts for me whenever he had business outside the estate. He knew they were my favorites."  
"And now you're back!" beamed Lu-Pei, "the vendors will be SO pleased!" and let out a deep throaty laugh.  
"Let's hope my parents are so pleased." Toph said doubtfully while rolling her eyes.  
"Your parents!" The door warden bolted upright. "Oh Spirits save me! I got so caught up...I forgot...oh Little Mistress, please..." his eyes searched Toph's face. The image of this large man, so obviously used to wielding authority, begging for forgiveness from the small earthbender was too much for Aang and Sokka. They burst into laughter, not a mocking laugh, but one of happiness and relief. Toph also smiled and held her hand up.  
"I'm not your boss; I'm your friend, Lu-Pei. Of course I won't tell..." The door warden exhaled loudly. "Besides, this might be a real quick visit..." the implication was left hanging in the air. The large man threw his head back and boomed orders for a squad of guards to be brought up. He soon arranged them as an honor guard for Toph and her friends.  
"You might not be long," he said with a wink, "But you'll show up in style!" With that, the whole group marched up to the manor house. As the small contingent neared the front steps of the manor, a very officious-looking man in fine robes stepped out. He was the Bei Fong's majordomo; lean, immaculate, maybe forty years old. He carried a case with several scrolls at his side. Behind him stood a young man, maybe twenty years old, whose sole purpose was to support a small wooden writing tablet complete with brush and inkpot. Lu-Pei reported loudly, just as the majordomo's eyes adjusted to the sunlight, "Mistress Toph Bei Fong returns home, with company..." he added. 

Realization struck the majordomo and he rushed back inside. The guards' stances remained fixed. The four friends looked nervously between themselves. Toph stepped to the forefront just as the door burst open.  
"Here it comes..." she threw over her shoulder to the others...

Chapter 4

"TOPH! OH TOPH!" The Lady Bei Fong threw herself out the door and down the steps. The majordomo tried to catch up and assist her, but was far too late, trailing the woman with his hand outstretched. Lu-Pei also tried to offer his hand, but Toph's mother dashed past him also. The end result had Lu-Pei assisting the majordomo down the steps, who quickly shook his hand free of the door warden's grip.   
Meanwhile, Toph was nearly drowning in a sea of hugs and kisses. "Oh, Toph! Oh my little girl! My princess!" Poppy Bei Fong kept kissing and hugging while she was shouting with euphoria. Some of her words got garbled, and Toph's cheeks were stained with lip-paint, but Lady Bei Fong didn't stop. Toph made a sour face and looked as if she were about to push away, when Master Lao Bei Fong strode out of the house.   
"TOPH!"  
With one word, it was if all the joy drained from this man's life had rushed back in to fill his heart.  
Toph looked up. Her mother looked back, her make-up smeared beyond repair. Toph's father bolted down the stairs and swept up both of them in an all-encompassing hug. Any and all resistance on Toph's part broke at that point. Letting go of her stubbornness, Toph melted into her parents' embrace.  
"Mom! Dad! I missed you, too! I love you! I'm so sorry..." Her lips were quivering now, with swallows of air coming between each sentence. Poppy Bei Fong just kept hugging and kissing, while Lao Bei Fong stroked his daughter's hair and reassured her that all was well.  
"It's alright, Toph. We're all together again. Everything will be fine, now..."

The release of emotions from the usually staid Bei Fongs, especially Toph, shocked the others nearby. It was impossible for Aang, Katara, or Sokka to be unaffected by all this. Katara stood with her right hand covering her mouth in a futile attempt to mask her surprise. Tears of happiness ran openly down her face as she rejoiced for this girl who was as a sister to her. Aang stared at the whole scene with a wide, warm smile and shining eyes. He felt great relief for Toph, who he knew had felt so guilty for her earlier departure. Aang glanced over at Sokka, who was at that moment facing away from everyone, wiping his right arm across his face.  
"Sokka?" called Aang, "You okay?"  
"Yeeaah..." said Sokka, stretching the word out slowly. "Just got the sun in my eyes...pretty bright out today..."  
"Yeah, it sure is..." said Aang, with a knowing smile.

When the initial rush of emotion died down, the Bei Fongs stood. Poppy Bei Fong spread her arms wide and thanked Toph's three friends for bringing her home. Lao Bei Fong walked up stiffly to Aang who gave a little gulp of anxiety. Suddenly, Master Bei Fong bowed low in front of Aang.   
"Avatar," he said gravely, "I misjudged you earlier, and brought false accusations against you. For this I am shamed and offer you anything in my power to grant, to make it up to you." Aang was stunned, but quickly recovered.  
"Master Bei Fong, you were just doing what you thought was needed to protect your daughter. I will hold no claim against you." He finished with a bow. Lao Bei Fong rose and inclined his head to Aang.  
"I am grateful. As a token of this, I acknowledge the importance of your mission, and if our daughter is vital to this mission, we will not place any claim on her to stay." All this was said very formally, and very loudly. No one, not the friends, the guards, or the majordomo could possibly mistake the words spoken. At once, Katara, Sokka, Aang and Toph looked at each other, laughing and smiling. Did they all just hear that? Was it that easy? A group hug instantly formed and would have continued had not the majordomo then cleared his throat audibly.  
"Ahem! Mistress Toph...and guests...your timing is perfect! Lunch is about to be served. Are any of you hungry?"  
"NOW," exclaimed Sokka, rubbing his hands together, "everything's perfect!"

Chapter 5

Lunch, simply put, was magnificent. The travelers hadn't realized just how hungry they had become. In between courses, (and even bites, in Sokka's case) they told the Bei Fongs about all their adventures. Several times, when told of her particular heroics, Lao Bei Fong would exclaim "My Toph?" or "My princess?" and let out a sigh or low whistle.Toph knew her friends were storing up every "princess" comment for later teasing, but just then, she didn't care. Poppy Bei Fong then asked, "But what of your other friends? Where are they?"  
"Wew," began Sokka as he chewed, "Aroo wannid guh wor' swallow to his mom. The Duke wanted to try and contact Longshot and Smellerbee to tell them about Pipsqueak, and Teo went with him. Those two are becoming good buddies."  
"Zuko wanted to try and pick up his uncle's trail, so they all headed to Ba Sing Se to sneak around and see what they could sniff out," finished Toph.  
"And we found a nice clearing for Appa and Momo a few miles outside of town. Toph earthbent a cave for them to sleep in. And there are plenty of fruit trees and berry bushes around."  
"I see, so it's just you four, here." said Poppy Bei Fong slowly. "But you do take good care of all your friends, not just Toph, young Avatar." She gave Aang a sweet smile.  
"Yeah, well...that's the whole "avatar" thing. Caring for everyone." Aang tried to appear wise and venerable. All his friends saw were a goofy grin and his ears sticking out.  
"Oh wise and magnificent Avatar," started Toph in a mock-serious tone, "please accept my humble offering!" and she hurled a bean curd puff at Aang. It plunked him right at the tip if the arrow tattoo on his forehead.  
"Toph!" admonished Katara.  
With a little wave of his hand, Aang airbent a small gust of wind into a bowl near Toph, spraying her with custard.  
"Aang, no!.." hissed Katara, whirling toward him.  
"Oh it is ON, Twinkletoes!" shouted Toph as she grabbed a dinner roll and let fly.  
""Toph, REALLY, now! Is this any way to blorp morple?" gurgled Katara. The last few words were muffled by a mass of wet noodles now sliding off her face. All eyes turned to stare at Sokka, grinning ear to ear, still holding the fork he had used as a catapult. An evil looking grin spread across Katara's face and her eyebrows danced downwards. Sokka gulped.  
"You want to play, brother?" asked the waterbender, and she sent half of the contents of a water pitcher in his face, as the other half formed into chunks of ice and dropped into his shirt.  
"Woo-Hoo! You go Sugar Queen!" cheered Toph.  
"Sugar Qu-...? Well here YOU go, PRINCESS!" and Katara emptied a bowl of rice over Toph's head. Katara snorted a laugh, and Toph laughed even harder. Aang had begun to laugh also, and failed to notice that the others had stopped and turned towards him, taking in his relatively clean appearance.   
What followed was less of a testament of respect held for the Avatar, than an outpouring of affection toward their friend, Aang. Several outpourings. An inpouring, even. Two stuffings, And a definite squelching. When it was over, Aang had enough friendship dripping off him to feed Appa.

It took four long baths to finally get everyone clean again. (The dining room took somewhat longer) Afterwards, the friends sat together to recount their day, and make plans for the next one.

Chapter 6

The next day, Lady Bei Fong left the manor early, but promised to return for an afternoon of dress-shopping.   
"Just us women," she told Toph and Katara, "Men are helpless when it comes to fashion." With a sly wink, she was gone. To herself, Toph wasn't thrilled about shopping for dresses. What was the point, for her? But Katara was excited, and she wanted to keep her mom happy, so what the hey? It couldn't hurt.

Sokka walked the estate grounds, looking for something to do. Normally, the friends would hang out together, but the girls were getting ready to do 'girly' stuff. And poor Aang got roped into meeting a few of Lao Bei Fong's friends and business associates. It probably made a great impression, having the Avatar stay in your house. There didn't seem to be a demand for a water tribesman, so Sokka slipped out a side door.  
His reverie was broken by the clashing sounds of combat and men urging others on. He realized he had wandered near the guards' barracks, behind which were the practice grounds. Turning a corner, Sokka saw a number of men working out to some degree. Some sparred with staves, or wooden swords. Others lifted weights or exercised. Among them were older men, giving advice, or correcting a form. One of them was Lu-Pei, the door warden. Sokka approached Lu-Pei and asked, "Warden, may a visitor be allowed to take part in this practice?" as he bowed. Lu-Pei returned the bow and said, "Gladly, provided that's more than a decoration you hang on your back."  
Sokka looked up at the Warden's grin, and smiled back. With a flourish, he presented his sword for Lu-Pei to admire. Lu-Pei's eyes danced up and down the weapon. "That," he finally said, "is a fine sword. But what of the wielder?"  
Sokka responded, "He's okay, too..." Walking off to a clear spot on the field, Sokka began to run through all the sword forms he had learned from Master Piandao. The sword sliced and arced as Sokka pushed himself harder. Soon, everything around him melted away from his awareness. It was just Sokka, the sword, and the forms. Then it was if there was no separation between sword and flesh. Merely one being, focused, dancing lethal steps on a field. He practiced until his arms grew tired. Sweating and panting, Sokka stopped. Looking about, he grasped that everyone was staring at him! A few heartbeats of silence went by, followed by a rousing cheer.  
"That was MOST impressive!" Lu-Pei boomed. One of the guards clapped Sokka on his back.  
"It's no small wonder Mistress Toph came back safe and sound! Who would dare stand against the Avatar and the black sword?"  
"Aye" called out one voice. "The Black Sword!" shouted another. Soon all of them were chanting "The Black Sword! The Black Sword!" The teenaged warrior was a little embarrassed, but also pretty happy at the moment.  
"It IS a fine sword." he inwardly agreed.

The girls had just finished lunch when the Lady Bei Fong came bustling in.  
"Oh, darlings!" she said excitedly, "I have the greatest news!" The two girls looked at each other quizzically.  
"I was having tea with the ladies and telling them all about your return, and..." the woman was almost too worked up to speak, "We decided we shall hold a Summer Moonlight Ball!" Poppy clapped her hands as if applauding herself. Katara thought a Ball sounded fun, and looked over at Toph. Toph appeared as if she were on a ship in the middle of a storm, about to be sick. Her mother took no notice of the reaction. She was in full party-planning mode.  
"Let's see...we only have a week. We'll need the ballroom at the 'Swan Palace', it's the best. Of course my personal staff will cater...Oh! And dresses! My dears," she addressed the girls, "we won't be going shopping today. Instead, I'll have a selection of dresses brought here tomorrow. We'll use my personal dressing room!" With a wave of hands, she rushed out of the room to the kitchens to begin giving orders.

"Toph?" Katara asked, "Let me guess. Going to a ball isn't your favorite thing?"  
"You don't understand..." the heat was rising in Toph's voice, "it's not just a dance! It's a Summer Moonlight Ball!!" Katara thought she felt the house vibrate for the briefest moment. "Augh! I gotta get some air!" Toph stormed out of the house. Katara would have followed her friend, but then Lady Bei Fong popped back into the room.  
"Oh, Katara, dear, would you come sit with me a moment? I would like to talk to you." Not wanting to offend her hostess, Katara agreed. In her mind, she reasoned,  
"Toph just needs to relax. Maybe she needs dance lessons and is too proud to ask." She followed Toph's mother into her tea room.

"Now, Katara," started the older woman, "Am I saying it correctly? Katara?"  
"Yes, ma'am." Katara replied politely.  
"Am I to understand that you are from the Southern Water Kingdom?"  
"Tribe, ma'am. And yes, ma'am."  
"And your father is the, um, 'Chief', is it?"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"How quaint." Lady Bei Fong murmured to herself.   
"Ma'am?" said Katara.  
"Well!" the Lady Bei Fong pressed on, "That means YOU are practically royalty! Why, at the very LEAST you are a lady!.." The Lady Bei Fong was beaming a smile at her. Katara wasn't sure that she was paid a real compliment, but her hostess obviously thought so.  
"Thank you, ma'am." she responded.  
Toph's mother had kept the conversation going herself by the time Katara gave her last reply. The teenager heard the last part of a question Poppy Bei Fong had asked herself, "...be unescorted? A Lady by herself? No, that simply won't do." Katara had no clue what the woman was on about. An expression slowly spread across the Lady Bei Fong's features, as if an idea had just come to her.  
"Of course! And it solves two problems at once!" She clapped her hands at her own cleverness and looked at a puzzled Katara.  
"Katara, dear, would you like to do a small favor for me?"

Chapter 7

Sokka sauntered about the market square, feeling pretty good about himself. The earlier sword practice had his confidence up. He really felt like he was making progress toward mastering the sword. He had just winked at a pretty girl in a ribbon shop when loud shouting from across the square drew his attention.  
"Look, old man," bellowed a large, hairy man, "these here are catgator skins, like you need for shoes and boots."  
"But they aren't big enough to be catgator skins." came an older voice. Its source was blocked from sight by the two men.   
"Well, that's 'cause we cut'em short! Makes'em easier to stack. Besides, they're just the size you need, now." This time, a taller, thinner man was yelling. "You see? We saved you some work. Now, you are gonna TAKE these catgator skins and PAY us what they're WORTH!" Sokka had gotten close enough to see the older man being threatened. The man hardly seemed hale enough to hold up the leather tanner's apron he was wearing. Looking past him, Sokka saw his shop was a mess. Piles of skins were falling over; small jars of liquids spilling out, and now these two trying to force a sale of, what now? Sokka looked closely at the skins. He had been to the swamps, and had seen a catgator. (All too closely, for his tastes) These weren't catgator, the skin color was all wrong! They were familiar; they were...  
"Penguin! These are uncured, dried-up, penguin skins! They're dyed to look like catgator, but if you tried to make anything out of them, they'd crumble!" And Sokka crumbled some in his hand to make his point. Everyone in the square burst out laughing at the two men.  
"Probably got swindled themselves..." said one voice above others.  
"Boy..." said the broad, hairy man, "that's gonna cost you...in blood!" and he turned toward the young warrior. Sokka squared himself and replied in an even voice,  
"This ends now. Walk away."  
"I don't think I heard you right..." the taller man threatened, and took a step closer. In one fluid sweep of his arm, Sokka had his sword out, the tip extended to just under the broad man's chin. Both of the thugs froze in mid-step.  
"You heard me. Walk away." Sokka repeated, slowly, for emphasis. "And take those garbage skins with you." The men backed up and cautiously picked up their bundles. Then wheeling around, they disappeared into the crowd. Cheers went up, and a dozen whispered conversations started.  
"Did you see that?"   
"That young man scared off those bullies!"  
"That young man and that sword!"  
"It's black as night! A black sword for bullies!"

Sokka made his way to the old man's shop. "They really messed your place up, huh?"  
"Oh, no." the old man replied. "I'm afraid my shop just looks like a mess! I just don't have the energy anymore to clean it up properly."  
"Okay, then" smiled Sokka, "you tell me where stuff goes and I'll help you get cleaned up." In a little over two hours, they had the shop looking much better. Kai, the old tanner, had a great many stories about the 'old days' and told all he could remember. A good number were funny, and Sokka was glad he stopped to help. When the job was done, the old man wanted to reward the young warrior. After disappearing into a back room, he re-emerged with a wrapped paper bundle.  
"Now you take this." said Kai. "It was ordered, but never paid for. And I've got no use for it." Sokka unwrapped the paper, and swallowed hard. There, in his hands, was a beautiful black leather sword strap, hand-tooled to portray the symbol of the Earth Kingdom, along with the great seals of Gaoling, Omashu, and Ba Sing Se. It was inlaid with filigrees of silver and small green beads that caught the light.   
"M-master Kai," stammered Sokka, "I can't...you could sell this for a lot of money..."  
"To who?" shrugged Kai. "Not too many swordsmen around these days. Don't you worry about me; my son and his wife are on their way from Ba Sing Se to live here. Them and their niece who lives with them. She's a nice girl..."  
He gave Sokka a nudge in the ribs, "You'd like her. Her name is Jin."

Chapter 8

Toph slowly made her way back to the house. Coming through the kitchens, she was about to pass by a small room the servants used to take their meals. It was empty now, save for Aang, who sat at a table with his hands wrapped around a cup of water. He seemed to be daydreaming.  
"If you're thirsty, it's better to drink the water, not hold onto it." she dead-panned. Aang looked up at Toph, then back at the cup. "Huh?" he started, "It was ice. I was cooling my hand down from all that shaking I did with your father's friends."  
"Sorry about that," said Toph, "he never misses an opportunity to impress..."  
"Well it's worth it to be on their good side."  
"Not so fast, Baldy. They're up to something alright."  
"What do you mean? They've been so nice..."  
"I think they put us off our guard. Now they're springing their trap."  
"What trap?" interrupted Sokka. He had returned from the market and cut through the kitchens to grab an apple. He took a seat and bit into the fruit with a juicy crunch.  
"My parents are helping to throw a Summer Moonlight Ball." said Toph.  
"And you don't know how to dance, right?" followed Sokka, chewing noisily.  
"No, Meat-for-brains! I can dance! Remember? I've learned all the 'social graces', I just don't like'em. The problem is a Summer Moonlight Ball is a huge, special, social event. Everyone my parents know will be there, with all their kids. It's a really big deal, and I'm expected to be there and be, um, all nice and mannered, and stuff." The two boys almost choked.  
"Stop it, you two!" Katara ordered. She had heard her friends' voices in the house and followed the sounds.   
"The problem is, this dance has kind of a special purpose..." Toph was feeling heat climb up her face, and prayed she wasn't blushing badly. The room had gotten very quiet.  
"It's held for all the high-society kids, from thirteen to seventeen. It's so they can see you, and you can see them...to mingle...and...'' Toph took a deep breath, "If a girl has any prospects whatsoever, some high-society jerk will come along and try to impress her. If it all goes well enough, the girl's parents might even get a promise of...of..." Sokka's eyes goggled.  
"Of marriage?! You? But you're-"  
"Thirteen, Sokka. That's old enough to get a promise for marriage later on." groaned Toph, her voice dropping. "And if I get a promise, I'm honor-bound to stay here in Gaoling." The young earthbender drew her knees up on her chair and put her head down on them.  
"But this is too easy!" Aang chimed in. "Just don't go! I mean, you've already run away once, skipping a dance should be nothing."  
"I was twelve then! A lot can be overlooked before the 'age of promise'. I'm thirteen, now, and there's more to consider; family honor, standing in society, and I don't want to hurt my parents again..." Toph said the last part quietly.  
"Why not go, but just be, uh, y'know...yourself?" posed Sokka, and received a familiar punch to the arm. "Ow! Y'see? That's what I mean! What high-society snob would want to get beat up?"  
"Hey, yeah!" Toph's face lit up. "I'll just 'Toph' my way out of this! Those sissy-boys won't come near me!" She cracked her knuckles for effect.  
"Uh, Toph? I don't think that will work," offered Katara. "You forget, your family is super-rich and super-high society..."  
"Plus, I'm sure there are gonna be rich guys who were at the EarthRumbles and will recognize the 'Blind Bandit'." added Aang.  
"And you're a known friend and teacher of the Avatar..." Sokka put in.  
"And like I've told you, you're really pretty." Katara said softly. Each statement had taken Toph's mood down a peg, until her head was on her knees again. Still, a small part of her felt good about the last compliment. "Too bad it came from the wrong water tribe member." she thought.  
"Face it, Toph. You're probably gonna be the biggest prize at the fair. Guys are gonna fall all over themselves to get to you." Aang said with a shrug.  
"I've got it!" shouted Sokka, and the three other heads in the room snapped up. "Who has more high society hoighty-toightyness than the Avatar? Just let Aang be your constant companion all night, and no other jerk will dare to horn in."  
"Sokka, you saved me!" gasped Toph, and launched herself at the young man, who was soon gasping himself at the fierce hug he was getting. He was surprised as the hug lessened to a softer and warmer embrace, more so because he was enjoying it.  
Aang stood, bowed, and with an overblown, formal voice, offered his arm to the young girl, "M'lady Toph, would you do me the honor?" With a too-cute curtsey, Toph snickered, "Why Avatar Twinkletoes, I thought you'd never ask..." and took his arm. The two friends burst out laughing so hard they each had to sit down.  
Katara wasn't laughing. At all. She was nervously pulling on her braid and biting her lower lip. "There's a little problem,' she began, "Aang can't escort Toph at the Ball..."  
"Why not?" Toph asked.  
"Because Aang already has a date..." replied the water bender.  
"I do? Who?" puzzled Aang.  
"Well..." Katara looked up with a weak smile, "Me..."

"WHAT!?" choked Toph. "Are you KIDDING me? Listen, Sugar Queen. It's bad enough every guy we come across gets the hots for you. We get it. You're beautiful. Can't you let it go for ONE NIGHT?!" Toph fumed. Her hands were on her hips and her jaw was set.  
"It wasn't MY idea, 'Little Princess'," Katara retorted, "it was you MOM's..." Katara had risen, but now sank back in her seat, "it was your...mom's..." she repeated.  
Toph sank down also. "She played you! She hustled you! How?"  
"She asked me for a favor, and...and I didn't want to offend her, so I said 'yes'. The favor turned out to be Aang's date for the Ball. 'So many girls will mob the Avatar,' your mother said, 'It will be better if it was announced he was already escorting someone, so he won't be bothered.' She made it sound so sensible at the time..." the older girl trailed off. Once again, four heads sank in despair. One by one, Katara, Aang, and then Toph, all looked at Sokka. Sokka blankly looked back and shrugged, "I got nothing..."  
"C'mon, 'Idea-guy'," pleaded Toph, "I'm counting on you..."

Chapter 9

Dinner was announced as being served in half an hour. The four friends separated in order to wash up and prepare. Aang hung back and was alone in the room again, save for his thoughts.  
'Great. Katara had to be tricked into being my date.' Aang brooded. He tried to stay glum about it, but couldn't hold the emotion. The thought of spending a night with Katara made him too happy, regardless of how it came about. Sure, they had traveled together, camped together, been together for a year, now. But this was different. This was a date! With music, and dancing, and who knows what else...?   
Not that hanging out with Toph would have been bad. It would probably be great. Aang found himself taking a different mental look at the young earthbending girl. He could easily make a case for wanting to be with Toph. She was smart, and funny. And not a phony. 'And we ARE both thirteen--actually I'm one-hundred and thirteen--but that's not the point. And Toph IS pretty...  
But the simple fact was that his heart beat for Katara. A warm smile spread on his face as Aang daydreamt about the pre-invasion kiss they had shared. 'Makes a guy want to face death every day,' he thought. They had kissed and proclaimed undying love for each other for the twelfth time when the dinner bell rang and dispersed the vision.

The next day, Sokka again went to the practice field. This time he spent more with basic exercises and light sparring with a staff. It was a good workout, and left him breathing hard. After a quick bath at the barracks, (the teenaged maid who supplied his towels had won a fierce game of bender-throwing for the opportunity) Sokka dressed in some clean earth kingdom-styled clothes. A light green shirt with a low collar and sleeves tied off at the elbow, brown, baggy pants with the legs tucked into ankle-high boots. The fabric was loose and light, perfect for the hot summer. After a thought, Sokka took out his new sword strap, hitched the scabbard, and looped it over his head. With a little adjustment, his sword was perfectly balanced and secure on his back.

Sokka, like before, headed to the market square. He wanted to check on Kai, to make sure the thugs had not returned. He had not yet reached his goal when a girl's cry tore through the air. Just ahead, a shopkeeper firmly held a young girl by the wrist.  
"Help! Guards! A thief!" called the middle-aged man, all while the girl twisted and squirmed in his grasp.  
"I didn't take ANYTHING!" she shrieked.  
"What happened?" posed Sokka, and the struggling pair stopped to look at him.   
"HE thinks I took a silk scarf, but I didn't..." the girl claimed.  
"She was the only person in the stall, and the scarf is missing!" insisted the shopkeeper. "If a guard doesn't show up, I'll search her myself!" The girl appeared horrified at the idea.  
"I don't think that will be necessary." Sokka hitched his thumbs under his sword strap and interlaced his fingers. He really meant nothing by this, but the older man read much more into the gesture. His eyes caught on the fine black strap, and followed it up until he saw the hilt of Sokka's sword protruding over his shoulder.  
"That sword...is it...black?" gulped the man.  
"Yep!" Sokka replied, and reached back to draw the blade out several inches for evidence.  
"Th-the Black Sword! Please...I meant no offense," he stammered, "but my scarf...?"  
Sokka looked around his stall and those on either side, then announced to the shopkeeper, "Your scarf must've gotten caught in the wind. I believe it blew in this basket." He stuck his hand in a large basket containing skeins of wool, rummaging until he felt the silk. "Here you go!" and proffered the scarf to the merchant with a bow. The vendor stared at the scarf for a heartbeat, then released his grip on the girl to take the scarf.  
"A thousand pardons..." he bowed low before her. "And thank you." he added as he bowed to Sokka.  
The water tribe warrior looked at the young girl, and was stunned! She was short, with black hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore a yellow tunic with a green vest. Light blue eyes returned his gaze. 'She could be Toph's twin!' he mused, 'or at least a sister...' Before he could actually say anything, she swooped to his side and took his arm.  
"Hello! I'm Nona. Thank you so much for helping me that man was horrible imagine me, a thief I TOLD him 'no', but he wouldn't believe me I was just looking around and all of a sudden, he grabs me then you show up and now here we are and what's your name?"  
Sokka hadn't realized the girl had asked him a question. He wondered if she had even taken a breath! Obviously, any similarities between Toph and this girl ended at the surface. Toph would never act all girly and talky like this. The only time she took his arm was when they rode on Appa, and that was just out of fear. He found he wished it were Toph on his arm rather than Nona.  
Nona, never having gotten Sokka's name, nevertheless launched into another lung-busting monologue about dance lessons. and songs, and whatever. Sokka had started looking for escape opportunities when he saw they were walking past Kai's shop. Extricating himself politely, he bid a petulant Nona 'good day' and slipped inside. Leaning on the door, he exhaled out loud.  
"Nicely done." noted Kai, dryly.

Chapter 10

After a brief visit, and a discreet 'all clear' given by Kai, Sokka was on his way. Kai was fine, his son Cho, and family would be arriving the day after next. Relieved for the old man, Sokka walked to a noodle shop for lunch. The owner served him a large bowl of noodles in beef broth, but refused payment. Introducing himself as Wu, the owner explained, "I heard about this mornings' little scene. And I saw what you did for Kai yesterday. He is a good man, but heartbroken since his wife died two years ago." Wu tsk'd twice, "but you helped him. And even more, you gave him respect, and called him 'master'. That will not soon be forgotten around here." The young water tribesman was embarrassed and blushing, and again tried to pay for his meal. Wu pushed the hand with coins back. "Please. Do you know how much business I will get when people hear 'The Black Sword' ate here?" Wu smiled and winked, then took the dishes back to the kitchen.

Sokka slowly walked back to the estate. "'The Black Sword'? Me?" he questioned himself. He thought people were merely admiring his weapon. He never realized they meant HIM. For the entire walk back, 'The Black Sword' led armies, fought pirates, and won fair maidens' hearts. Odd, how all the maidens were short with black hair and pale green eyes...

Katara found herself in Poppy Bei Fong's tea room again. Only now it looked more like a war room. Papers were piled on chairs, fabric swatches cluttered the table top, and a ladies writing desk had been brought in and was soon producing lists, notes, and orders at a rapid pace. Toph's mother insisted on Katara's opinion on decorations and invitations. She had already dispatched Toph to the Swan Palace to ensure all would be ready for the big day. Katara felt a small wave of pity for the poor maitre d' at the hall. Toph would NOT be in a good mood. Aang had been a 'dear boy' and was doing another small favor by visiting some well-to-do families who just INSISTED on a private meeting with the Avatar. Afterwards, he promised to check on Appa and Momo.  
"It's like she's renting him out..." thought Katara. "Wait...no! She's keeping us all separated! Someone must have overheard our discussion yesterday!"  
While the Lady Bei Fong droned on about drapes and fabrics, the waterbender's mind drifted to something Toph had said. "It's bad enough every guy we come across gets the hots for you..." 'Was that what Toph believed? Or was she just being blunt?' Katara thought back, 'This is silly...Like, Haru was just an earthbender she happened to...risk her freedom for...in order to save him and his father...ooh boy...then Jet...ouch...Who's next? Zuko? Hah! Fat chance! Not if all the water in the world dried up and I had to shake his hand to make it rain again! Aang might trust him, but I NEVER will!  
Aang?...okay, Aang...she had spent the most time with Aang and he...  
Suddenly every memory of Aang was put in a new light, or at least a light she hadn't recalled in a while...all the hugs, the pecks on the cheek, the funny looks and blushing...How many times has he told her she was beautiful? That time in Ba Sing Se, and when she wore the necklace he had woven for her...She thought of the dance party in the Fire nation...and outside Omashu in the 'Cave of...of TWO LOVERS"! But, they needed light!' Katara reasoned, 'She HAD to kiss Aang! No, that wasn't the truth...she wanted to kiss him. But she couldn't be sure he wanted to kiss her b-...kiss her...  
'Oh.  
Dear.  
Spirits...'  
Her hands flew to her lips. Her jaw went slack. Poppy Bei Fong went on and on about invitations and paper quality, but Katara heard none of it. All the events of the day of the invasion must have pushed it back in her mind. The attack, Dad getting hurt, the eclipse, the escape...  
Aang had kissed her. REALLY kissed her. And she had kissed back.  
And all this time, he never brought it up, never tried to force the issue...was he waiting for...her? Of course! He had stuck his neck out and kissed her! And she said nothing! To this day! 'He's been patient, and I've said...nothing..?  
Oh Aang, I'm sorry!..' She choked up a little, 'Just wait until the Ball. We'll have all night to talk then.'  
Mercifully, Lady Bei Fong ended their 'talk' to find her husband.

Later, Katara was eating lunch with Toph, who wasn't eating much at all. She felt completely boxed in this time. Oh, her parents were being true to their words. They would make no claim on her, but they WERE trying to make sure someone else would. What were the odds of getting a promise from a nice guy who would respect her wishes? 'Not very good,' she admitted to herself, based on the few high-society types she'd heard of.  
That did it. Her appetite was completely gone. She pushed away from the table and stood. She and Katara were to go to the dressing rooms to try on outfits. But first she asked her friend to stop for a moment.  
"I want to apologize for what I said yesterday. I was frustrated and took it out on you. I'm sorry."  
"Toph, I understand. Besides, you were just being honest. And blunt. I can't help how other guys feel, but I can choose the right guy for myself. I'll know who he is just at the right moment."  
"Like when Aang planted one on you right before the invasion?" Toph wore a knowing smirk and raised eyebrows.  
"Wha-? How did...? I never...' Katara's shoulders slumped, "I can't lie to you, Toph. Yes, he did. How did you find out?"  
"Apart from you telling me just then? You know how sometimes when we're all flying on Appa..."  
"Yes?"  
"And Aang is up front steering, and Sokka is in back eating? How we snuggle together to stay warm and nap?"  
"Yes?"  
"Well, I'm not always napping. And you sometimes talk in your sleep..."

Chapter 11

Soon, the two girls were surrounded by dresses and gowns. Toph was having no fun at all, but Katara was having enough for the both of them. Toph put on whichever dress Katara or Lena, her mom's personal attendant, handed to her. Nothing seemed to be 'it', as Katara put it.  
"C'mon, guys," complained Toph, "I don't CARE what it is. Just pick one."  
Katara had an idea. "Here, Toph. Feel this." The fabric was soft and light.  
"Where are the sleeves?" Toph frowned.  
"There are no sleeves on this gown," said Lena, "just thin straps over your shoulders."  
"Well then where does this part end up?" She was running her fingers over the neckline. Katara drew a straight line across the other girl's front, about two inches below her collarbones.  
"Ka-TAR-a!" gasped Toph, "I can't wear that! I don't have the...the...'whatevers' to wear that!" Actually, she knew she had SOME 'whatevers', just not ENOUGH 'whatevers'. Not like Katara's 'whatevers'. Maybe if she did have more 'whatevers', a certain water tribe warrior would take more notice of her. Toph's face was crimson at the thought.  
"Time for some magic." stated Lena. She had Toph change into a different top undergarment. It felt loose enough, but then Lena stood behind Toph and told her to take a deep breath. When she did, the woman pulled and Toph could feel laces criss-crossing on her back. She also felt like her ribcage was being shoved up from below. It certainly felt odd. Restricting, yet, somehow breathable.  
"Woo-hoo, Toph!" howled Katara, "Now let's try this on!" The gown slipped on easily. Lena smoothed the fabric while Katara adjusted the front 'fit'. The gown was a rich green sheath, trimmed in black, with a demure cut in the skirt at the knee.  
'There is no denying it now,' thought Katara, 'the girl's got curves.'  
"I know you can't see it, so tell me how it feels." said Katara. Toph's hands started at her hips and slid up until they reached her neckline.  
"Whatever..." she said in a dreamy voice.   
"Sit, " said Lena, "I have the perfect shoes." The attendant produced a pair of polished black leather slippers with laces that entwined around her legs to just below her knees. "The soles are soft, like a dancers' well-worn slippers. You should still be able to sense things well enough." the older woman added.  
"And now your hair," intoned the older teen. "Let's see...no bangs, no hair band, and NO BUN! Maybe curls here...pile it up..." Katara was hair-clipping and braiding, brushing and combing, like a mad woman. The end result had Toph's hair piled up for an illusion of height, with twin curls on either side of her face. A few curls were left free in back to accentuate her neck. The whole effect was set off by a silver diadem, holding diamond and emerald chips, where her hair band would usually sit.  
"Toph, you're gorgeous!" Katara squealed, clasping her hands.  
'Once again,' sighed Toph to herself, 'right words, wrong person...'

The day of the Ball was upon them. And no one was any closer to a solution. Toph was miserable. The others tried to console her as the group sat out in the garden, without any success.  
"I don't get it, Meat-head," growled Toph, "You can plan an invasion of the Fire nation Capital, but a party has you stumped!"  
"Hey, that was battle, this is different." countered Sokka.  
"Not really. This is just like a battle." said Toph. "Only there's robes and dresses instead of armor. And people use half-truths and cruel comments for weapons. This IS a battle. And we're losing. And outnumbered. So what do we do?"  
"My father taught me that there are several tactics you can use when you're outnumbered...One; use the element of surprise, two; take what the opponent gives you, three; reduce the field so that greater numbers mean nothing, and four; beat them at their own game." Sokka listed the strategies as if reciting them in a training class. "But I really don't see how any of this helps."  
The earthbending girl exhaled slowly, "That's okay. At least I'll have all my friends with me tonight..."  
"Not so much," interjected Sokka. "I was never actually invited, or included in the party plans. Guess your parents didn't need any 'favors' from me. Too bad, I won't get to see the world's greatest earthbender in a fancy dress!"  
"Keep it up and I'll make you wear one!" snapped Toph. "But don't worry, soon this will all be over. You three will leave, and I'll have to stay, and Sokka won't have to see me at all!" She stormed off deeper into the garden. Katara threw her brother a frowning look and followed. Wordlessly, Aang clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder, now trying to raise HIS spirits.

Toph ran to a large rock set by a koi pond. It used to be one of her favorite places to sit and think. Now, she was simply trying not to cry. 'This can't be happening!' she sobbed in her mind. 'There's no way out. It's all over.' Moisture gathered in her pale green eyes, and then hot tears slid down her face. 'Get a grip! Stay strong! No weakness!' she scolded herself. Her teeth were clenched, her fists were balled up, and her breathing heavy. Soon, she forced her tears to stop. Katara was close, she sensed. 'She'll come and talk to me, and say nice things about me, until it's time to get ready for the Ball.' That was Katara, the best friend she ever had. 'I wish we never came back!' she pleaded to herself. 'I wish I wasn't going to this stupid Ball!' But in a soft, inner voice, she whispered, 'I wish Sokka could see me in that dress...'

Sokka sat near the fountain in the middle of the market square, utterly miserable. He could hear Toph's plea in his head, "C'mon 'idea-guy', I'm counting on you...' Counting on him and all he could manage was a crack about a dress. 'What a jerk! Some hero...'Black Sword'--hah! 'Big Doofus' is more like it. ' He pressed his hands to his temples, 'Think! Your friend NEEDS your help...DO SOMETHING!!' Sokka looked around. The stalls were only open for another hour or two, and then it was time for the big night. These people called him 'The Black Sword'. What if everyone knew their 'Black Sword' was just Sokka, a teenager from the Southern water Tribe? What then? Would Nona be so quick to take his arm? Would Toph?..The thought struck him as odd, but nice. Toph? On his arm? Sokka's arm? 'The Black Sword's arm? An idea blossomed in his brain. '...Element of surprise…"

Sokka was up and running before he had even finished his thought...

Chapter 12

The ballroom of the Swan Palace was well-suited for the Summer Moonlight Ball. It had dark brown paneling, with rich, deep shades of gold and green in the drapes and hangings. Suspended about the hall overhead were lanterns made of translucent glass which gave off a soft warm light. High, recessed windows were open to allow gentle summer breezes to drift through. A raised platform at the front of the hall served as a bandstand, overlooking a polished black marble dance floor. There were long tables, set with the finest china, in the back portion of the hall, where one could nibble on delicacies or engage in discussions over drinks. The middle portion had numerous, smaller, round tables where the young ladies were to sit. Then, after a traditional hour of mingling and greetings, the young men would approach the tables of their intended targets, and in a standard, memorized formula, ask if the young ladies desired company, or perhaps to dance. The girls had standard responses, all very polite, which varied according to her desire.

First, of course, came the announced arrivals. The officials of the city in attendance were brought in, if for no other reason than to provide an audience for the high-society couples as they entered. The further back in one's group one was announced was a direct measurement of your social cache. Minor government officials were announced first, and so on through the ranks until the governor and his wife entered. Then the real jockeying began. Houses and Families vied, clawed, bribed, or did what they could to be announced later than others. The Bei Fongs, of course, were always announced last, save for tonight. Sokka had been right about one thing. No one had more social influence than the Avatar.   
After the Lord and Lady Bei Fong made their grand entrance, the steward of the hall announced,  
"The Lady Katara, Princess of the Southern Water Kingdom,"  
('Princess'? Toph's mom really upped the stakes!' thought Katara.)  
"Accompanied by Aang, the Lord Avatar. Protector of the Free World."  
All eyes were fixed on the top of the steps and cheers and applause broke out as Aang and Katara made their way down. Both had chosen different looks for the night's occasion. Aang wore black silk pants and jacket with a high collar. A green and gold dragon snaked up one sleeve, ending on Aang's right shoulder. His head sported a black, low, cylindrical cap. On his feet were low, black shoes.   
Katara chose a dress of the palest shade of green possible. Her neck, shoulders, and arms were covered with lace. The body of the dress followed her outline to the gathered waist, and then billowed slightly into a skirt. It wasn't her first choice, but she didn't want to be seen as competing with the high-society girls.  
Aang, of course, thought she looked amazing, and after several shy, choked attempts, managed to say so. Neither one knew that, at that moment, both were wondering if their possible weddings would be like this.

Now, as the hosts, officials, and guests settled in, the young ladies were arriving to be announced. Girl after girl entered to polite applause and gracefully floated to a seat. There were exactly enough seats so no girl would have to sit alone at a table. Aang and Katara anxiously waited for their friend, keeping to themselves at a long table facing the staircase. At last, the steward intoned,  
"Presenting, Lady Toph Bei Fong." And out she stepped. Her hair was expertly styled, the diadem catching the available light. She now had exquisitely applied make-up, and, of course, the dress accompanied by a sheer black wrap over her shoulders. Toph was positively stunning.   
"Spirits!" began Katara, "Toph is the prettiest girl here!"  
"Except one," countered Aang, and both teens blushed as they made eye contact. Turning back to watch Toph make her way to a seat, Aang added.  
"Sokka should BE so lucky to see her now..."  
"I wonder where my brother is?" pondered Katara.

The young men began to be announced. To be fair, no interaction was to occur until the last male attendee was introduced. Those already present did, however, start to mill about, plotting their courses. Toph's table garnered most of the attention of the available boys. Few strayed far lest they miss their chance.  
"Will you look at that?" sputtered Katara, "They're circling her like panther-wolves closing in on their prey!"  
"And look at her mom," whispered Aang. The Lady Bei Fong was glowing, taking it all in over the rim of her goblet. Her plan was about to succeed.  
Presently, the steward announced the arrival of a certain 'Tengu Boke', a handsome sixteen year old young man, who seemed to know he looked good, no, better, than all the others. As he lit down the steps, he actually waved to the crowd as if they were his fans.  
"What an ego!" snarled Katara, "...reminds me of a certain ex-fire prince..."  
Aang rolled his eyes and said nothing.

The steward stepped down. His work was done for the night. Now, he could get a bite to eat and relax. But then his ears picked up a hissing sound from the top of the steps. One of his assistants was trying to get his attention from behind a curtain. Hurrying back up, he drew the eyes of the crowd, including Tengu, who craned their necks to see the commotion. Stiffly, the steward spun around and cleared his throat, as he began to read from a small scroll,  
"P-presenting His Lordship, Prince Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe..."   
Sokka had certainly pulled off the surprise maneuver. Now, he was taking what the Bei Fongs gave him. 'Katara's a princess? Fine, that must make me a prince! Just wait 'til they hear the rest...' he speculated.  
"Eldest son and Heir to the throne. Lieutenant General of the Invasion force. Wielder of the 'Black Sword of Gaoling'."  
'Now to beat them at their own game.' and Sokka stepped out. His hair was neatly trimmed and tied in his warrior's wolf-knot. He wore a dark blue silk vest with an open collar. His pants were also dark blue silk, form-fitting and tucked into soft, knee-high black leather boots. His arms were bare save for a pair of leather armbands which drew attention to his muscles. The closest thing to jewelry he wore was the finely-made sword strap carrying the aforementioned sword.  
Judging from the buzz of the crowd, he had achieved his desired effect: he was all at once the most handsome and the most dangerous looking man in the room. He made a show of removing his sword strap and holding it out to be taken without even looking back, as would a prince with many lackeys. After the steward obligingly took his sword, Sokka began to glide down the steps. Sparse clapping grew to widespread applause as he alit the floor.

Neither Aang nor Katara spoke a word. Their jaws hung agape at the spectacle that was Sokka. The waterbender could only manage a few squeaks, and the airbender could only rasp out a cough. Katara finally asked, "What do you think he's gonna do?"  
"I think he's about to reduce the field." smiled Aang.

Chapter 13

Sokka stepped towards the knot of young men standing between him and Toph's table. By the expression on his face, he clearly expected them to make way, and so they did. 'Who was this Prince'? Many tongues wagged. 'The Black Sword'? Rumors had traveled throughout the city, from merchant, to servant, to master, of an unbeatable warrior, dispensing justice where ever he goes. What could bring this warrior-prince to Gaoling? Sokka heard the whispers, and noticed the stares, but did not respond. He wanted to fuel their imaginations as far as these people would allow. The young men gazed in admiration. The young women mostly drooled. (Not to mention a few of the older women)  
Reaching the edge of the table, Sokka removed a square of paper from inside his vest, and began to read aloud.  
"I, Prince Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, do ask of the Lady Toph Bei Fong..." He looked over at Toph, who had stood to receive the customary request. His voice caught in his throat. He felt his heart start to pump faster in his chest. 'Toph?! But she's...she's...' He realized that while he was inwardly babbling, he was outwardly silent. The crowd was murmuring. 'Why has he stopped?' 'Has he changed his mind?'  
'Keep going! Don't freeze! Use it!' his brain screamed. Recovering, Sokka casually crumpled the paper and tossed it aside, as if he deemed the words unworthy of the moment. He slowly dropped to a knee before a stunned-looking Toph, and bowed his head, saying, "I, Prince Sokka, do humbly beg the honor of your company, if you wish it."  
All eyes in the almost silent hall shifted to Toph. With an ever-widening smile that lit up her features, she replied,  
"I thank you for your attention, sir, and most GLADLY accept your offer of companionship." With a graceful sweep of her arm, Toph invited Sokka to sit in a chair next to hers. He rose, never taking his eyes off of her face, strode to the chair, and sat down after Toph sat.  
"I can't see what you've done, but from the talk in the crowd, you've cleaned up pretty good." Toph said in a low voice. "Thanks, Sokka. You didn't have to do all THIS..."  
"Have to? I wanted to...I love parties!" Sokka grinned, "Free food, dancing..." and he leaned his head close enough to whisper in her ear, "and beautiful girls."  
Toph felt his breath on her ear and almost sighed. She covered up by peppering him with questions.  
"But how? Where did you get the clothes? How did you get in?"  
"Oh, it wasn't too hard. I merely asked some new friends in the city for a little help. Kai the tanner lent me the boots and armbands; Mr. Wu's sister is married to a tailor who loaned me the outfit; and the sister is a laundress who traded a month's free service to a high-society family whose son has the chicken-lizard pox in return for his invitation. The rest," he leaned back in his chair, "is all Sokka."  
Truthfully, most of the explanation was lost on the young lady. She was just too happy. Sokka had found a way out! Better not let him get TOO full of himself, though.  
"Well Pretty-boy, so far so good. But now you gotta make sure no one else joins the party."  
"Not a problem. Tonight, NOTHING comes between you and me..." Sokka said this slowly and evenly, again bringing his lips so VERY close to Toph's ear. The young girl's cheeks were hot, her breathing quick and shallow. She recognized the pounding she sensed was her own heart. 'G-good thing he can't earthbend.' Toph thought.   
Just then, Toph noticed Tengu heading for them. He had almost reached the table when Sokka stood, held his hand out for Toph, and confidently remarked, "Come, let us dance." Playing it to the hilt, Toph giggled and placed her hand in Sokka's. They walked away from the now twice-defeated Tengu, and onto the dance floor. Other couples joined them, and the band struck up a tune for a traditional dance. The partners would revolve around each other while completing a series of steps. The smaller girl was fluid and perfect. The young warrior's natural athletic grace helped him overcome the times when he forgot a step. Several times, when a raised hand was called for, Sokka would act as if he were brandishing a sword or thrusting a spear. It definitely encouraged the "barely tamed" image he was projecting.   
When that song ended, the band began to play a softer, more romantic melody. Toph turned towards their seats, but Sokka snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The couple started to sway to the music.  
Leaning in, Sokka whispered to her, "Check out the hoighty-toighty boy."  
She "sensed", and found Tengu. He was standing at the buffet table, munching furiously. His smile, now a grimace, stayed up, but his whole body spoke of despair. Toph almost felt sorry for him. 'Nah, not sorry at all, really...' and a laugh escaped her lips.  
"That's nothing!," she said, raising her face to his, "I sense my mom is having a FIT! What's her face look like?" Sokka looked around and saw the Lady Bei Fong. Her smile was gone, her eyes were blazing, and her complexion was red to the point of purple. Sokka tried to relay this as best he could to Toph, who simply burst out laughing. It was infectious and soon the two friends were laughing and snorting and snickering while they danced.  
Another couple twirled by and Sokka felt an elbow dig into his ribs. Annoyed, he turned and found Katara and Aang dancing next to them.  
"Stop acting like old buddies!" hissed Katara.  
"You two are laughing like hyena-monkeys." added Aang.  
"If this is gonna work," Katara went on, "the man here has to woo the woman, and the woman has to be smitten. So start wooing and smitten...-ing." With that the two couples danced apart.  
Sokka laid his palm on Toph's cheek. He brought his face close and whispered, "Woo. Woo. Woo."  
Toph sighed audibly, and in a stage whisper, cooed, "Oh, Prince SOK-ka!" and placed her head on his chest.  
'Wow' thought Sokka, 'she's really getting into this...'  
'Whoa!' his mind blazed, 'What if she's REALLY getting into this?' His heart, he noticed, was pounding...

Chapter 14

Aang and Katara continued dancing until the band switched to a favorite song of the older crowd. Most of the young couples took the opportunity to step off the floor to get a drink, or sit and talk. Unfortunately, while Katara's presence did stop the young girls from mobbing Aang,(there were a few that trailed them still) they were free to be accosted by any number of the older crowd. Many officials and society types wanted to be seen talking with the Avatar. Aang did his best to be polite, but most of the conversations were boring, local-detail stuff. He could feel his "alone" time with Katara slipping away. What could he do?

They had just bowed out of their third consecutive, mind-numbing chat when the band started playing a fast-paced, popular song. Katara seized Aang's hand, saying, "I want to dance again." and pulled the Avatar out onto the dance floor. Once again they tried to swing by to see how Sokka and Toph were doing. To their dismay, they spotted Tengu Boke walking up behind Sokka as the couple danced.   
"Aang, he's gonna try to tap in!" warned Katara.  
Aang grabbed his partner's wrists, and with some fast air-bending, they hip-bumped Sokka and Toph to the side. Tengu actually ended up tapping Aang's shoulder. Aang, in a great show of courtesy, bowed low and proffered his place on the floor to Tengu, who could not possibly refuse. Katara recovered enough to smile sweetly and continue dancing. Aang passed by his two friends, winking. They decided to follow him off the floor.

The trio gathered near Toph's seat, and Sokka made a great show of introducing himself to the Avatar. It reminded Aang of a time in Ba Sing Se, when he and Sokka pretended to be high-society types. Then, the Water tribesman "introduced" Toph, who giggled and curtsied again.  
"You guys are doing GREAT!" said Aang. "Everyone is buying your act!"  
"Well, Prince Meat-head, here, is selling it..." started Toph.  
"'Little Miss Mushy' isn't doing too badly either..." replied Sokka.  
"Doofus." smiled Toph.  
"Dirt-girl." grinned Sokka.  
"Guys!" hushed Aang, "I gotta say, Sokka, you're looking good. And Toph! You look amazing-..." Aang had reached out to give Toph's arm a reassuring squeeze, but Sokka caught his wrist in mid-air.  
"Have a care with your reach, sir." Sokka said imperiously, "Or Avatar or not, I'll fetch my sword!" A mischievous grin was playing on the warrior's face. Aang caught the meaning, pulled his hand back, and bowed.   
"Forgive me, Prince Sokka. I will try to remember my manners." He tried to sound humble and apologetic. Katara, finally able to ditch Tengu, made her way to the group.  
"THAT'll have tongues wagging for WEEKS!" she beamed.

"Um, Katara," said Toph, "let's go to the powder room."  
"What?" said Katara, surprised to hear Toph's suggestion.  
"Y'know, powder room? For GIRLY STUFF?" Toph emphasized the last two words heavily. The two girls soon left the hall.

"So-oo, how's things with you and my sister?" asked Sokka.  
"Wh-what? What things? Me? Katara? Things?" babbled Aang.  
"Yeah, the whole "Lord Avatar" thing? I saw you guys get trapped before talking to the governor. Hope you guys can stay awake..."  
"Oh, THOSE things...um, yeah, not too boring,…we're okay."  
"Alright, then. All's well so far."  
"I'll say! You and Toph's act has scammed everyone!"  
"Aang? I gotta ask you something, but it has to stay between us, okay?"  
"Sure, Sokka. Of course."  
"You think...maybe...Toph could ever think about...maybe not...be "acting" all the time?" fumbled Sokka.  
"Huh? You mean not "acting" as in REALLY..." said Aang, catching Sokka's meaning.  
"Yeah."  
"What makes you think she might not be all "acting"?"  
"'Cause we're putting on this big show, right? And it looks REALLY real and well..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't think I'M just "acting" myself." admitted Sokka  
"Whoa."

"Toph, I'm so proud of you!" exclaimed Katara. "I really think you and Sokka are gonna make it!"  
"WHAT?" gasped Toph. "What do you mean...?  
"You know, make it through tonight? So you can be free to go?" added the older girl.  
"Oh yeah...that." (a slight blush) "Do I look okay? I think I messed up my make-up, but I can't tell."  
"Not too badly...I can fix it." judged Katara. "Hold still."  
"Katara," started Toph, "we're friends, right?"  
"Friends? You're more like a sister to me."  
"Thanks, Katara. But what if I had a secret that might freak you out? What if it made things weird?"  
"Considering what we've been through together, "weird" has a whole new meaning for us. I don't think I can get 'freaked out' anymore."  
"Well, I wanna tell you something, but you gotta PROMISE me you'll never tell ANYONE! Okay?"  
"Alright, Toph," reassured Katara, "I won't tell anyone else."  
"Okay, then...um... whooo ...How would you feel if..."  
"Yes?"  
"Would it make a difference to you if...man! This is hard...Okay, here it is. I'm not completely faking things tonight. The mushy-girly stuff, yes. But I think I really do have strong feelings for your brother."  
Seconds passed as the information sank into Katara'a brain. 'Toph LIKES Sokka? REALLY likes him?'  
"Say something Sugar Queen, you know I can't see your expression," Toph pleaded anxiously. Instead, she was immediately engulfed in a hug.  
"Oh Spirits! This is WONDERFUL!" squealed Katara. "This is so great! Does he know? Have you told him?"  
"Katara, you're freaking," stated Toph.  
"But in a GOOD way!" Katara clapped her hands.  
"I haven't said anything yet. I don't know how he'd feel about it. I mean his heart rate is fast, but that could be from the rush of this "act'' he's putting on. And the flirting might just be all fake..." Toph trailed off.  
"You HAVE to tell him!" insisted Katara. "It won't do you any good to stay quiet."  
"Yeah, well...you first!" Toph said, pointing, "Or are you gonna tell me you and Aang are still just 'good friends'?" Now Katara blushed furiously, and began to pull on a lock of her hair.  
"We, um...that is I..." Katara took a deep breath. "Okay, I like Aang. I really do! I've been trying to talk to him all night, but it's been hard to have a private conversation."  
"Hmmm, I think I can help. But you gotta promise to tell him!" offered Toph. Katara bit her lower lip, then said, "Alright, but if I do, so do you!"   
"Deal," agreed Toph. "We're either gonna be real happy or real miserable, soon"

Chapter 15

Toph re-entered the hall and wound her way back to the boys. Sokka held his arm out and Toph smoothly wrapped hers within. Aang noticed how natural-looking this gesture appeared, and raised his eyebrows in a sidelong glance to Sokka.  
Toph faced Aang and said, "Katara lost something and needs help finding it. She asked if you would go help her, as I'm kind of no help." and she waved her hand in front of her unseeing eyes. "She's in the cloakroom, down past the powder room, on the right."  
Aang bowed and left the hall, avoiding a few people gesturing for him to join them for a 'chat'. He attempted to follow Toph's directions, but it was darker and more difficult to see clearly, than in the hall. 'I gotta remember she's blind...'  
thought Aang. A pair of hands shot out and grabbed his arm, pulling him into a small room. It was full of cloaks and jackets hung on pegs. In its center stood Katara, with a finger to her lips and looking about, listening for any noise. Satisfied that they were alone, she said to Aang, "Thanks for coming."  
"What did you lose, and how'd you lose it in here?" Aang looked around, puzzled.  
"I didn't really lose anything, Aang. I wanted us to have a chance to talk." admitted Katara.  
"Oh, okay. Sure Katara. What are we talking about?"  
"Actually, I'm going to talk and I need you to listen. Aang, I need to apologize to you..."  
"What for?" asked Aang. Katara took his hands in hers. Aang thought he felt his heart beat triple in speed.  
"Because you kissed me. You kissed me and there was no doubt about how you felt and...and I did nothing."  
"I didn't want to say anything to-"  
"-pressure me, yes. That was sweet of you. And it hasn't been fair that I haven't said anything. I'm sorry Aang; I didn't mean to mislead you."  
"Mis...lead me?" mouthed Aang quietly.  
"No, not like that! Ugh!" Katara slapped her hand to her forehead. "Okay, plain talk time. Aang, I like you, I REALLY do. But we don't know what's going to happen to us, or where this might end up. We're both too young to be thinking about...um, bigger things happening later on. But, I would like to see what COULD happen, with us, now." As she stopped talking, Katara moved closer to her friend. She placed her hand on his cheek, leaned in, and kissed him.  
Aang felt lighter than a feather. He put his hands on Katara's shoulders, at first as if to anchor him, then to pull her closer as they kissed. Before things got TOO involved, the kiss ended, and the couple leaned their foreheads together.  
"I have absolutely NO desire to go back inside for more 'chatting'." Aang said in a low voice.  
Katara locked his eyes with hers, smiled, and said; "I know ONE conversation I'd LOVE to hear..."

It was getting along in the evening. Earlier, the older attendees had taken their leave to wander the grounds, or step outside for a pipe, or anything, in order to remove themselves from the picture. Stolen glances and stilted conversations  
had given way to hand-holding, whispers, and soft embraces. Emotion was thick in the air as young couples gathered at their tables to talk, or kept slow-dancing in worlds of their own.   
"We'd better sit." said Sokka, and Toph quickly plopped down in her seat.  
"No, like THIS," he said, and pulled her chair up next to his own. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders. Toph leaned in and rested her head on his chest.  
"How's this?" She whispered. He could feel her breath on his neck and chest, and a wave of warmth ran throughout his body.  
"Uumm, great. We look like all the other couples now." He replied.  
'Great. He's just acting.' she despaired.

"You MUST come visit my home at the Southern Water vi--CITY!" Sokka began, quite pompously. "There I could show you such wonders in the ...uh, ice, and snow."  
"But Prince Sokka, it would be SO-OO cold!" Toph sing-songed in a false, high voice. 'Might as well keep up the act.' she grumbled.  
"My Lady," Sokka purred, hooking his finger under Toph's chin, "Heat..., would not be..., a problem..." and he stroked her neck as he said so.  
Toph sighed and felt flush.  
"But there's no earth for me to bend up there, just ice..." Toph said, for a moment forgetting their 'act'.  
"We DO have summers, Toph." His voice became softer, and his eyes were far away. "They're short, but it's like nature knows it doesn't have a lot of time. Everything kind of bursts out and grows really fast. Grass comes up like someone unrolled a giant green carpet. A field can be empty one week, and full of flowers the next. There's a flower we call the "kusabana". It has yellow petals edged in black, and is the longest lasting flower we know. They kinda remind me of you, or else, you remind me of them..."  
'Hold on...he said 'Toph', not 'Lady' or 'Dear'...and what happened to his voice?'  
"S-sokka, will you go back when all this is over? Are you gonna just disappear?"  
Her voice quivered a bit, but she didn't yell at herself. She was too interested in his answer.  
"I don't know, Toph. I thought I knew exactly what I wanted, but honestly, I see a lot of things differently now." Sokka brought his face very close to hers. "But right now, I couldn't imagine not being with you...uh, guys. Y'know, Aang, and you and..."  
'Blast it, Sokka!' His mind shouted, 'Kiss her already! You know you want to!'  
'I do?...Yeah, yeah, I DO!' His heart underlined each word with a thumping beat.

About then, the adults started returning to the hall, as an unspoken signal that the evening had drawn to a close. Coats and cloaks were sent for, and couples arose to say good-bye, steal a last squeeze, or a peck on the cheek.   
Toph fought down a brief flash of panic, concentrated, and sensed her parents were still far from entering the hall.  
"Well, 'Princey', looks like we're almost done, save one thing."  
"What's that?" Sokka asked.  
"This." Toph sat up, placed both hands on Sokka's cheeks, and pulled herself in for a kiss. A REAL kiss. An I'm-not-so-much-a-kid-anymore kiss. Sokka seemed to understand, and held her closely.  
Aang and Katara arrived, somewhat flustered, back in the hall. They had just barely escaped detection by the cloakroom attendant. The first thing they both saw was Toph, lip-locked with Sokka.

"Way to go-" they both began...  
"-Toph!" yipped Katara.  
"-Sokka!" rasped Aang.  
The two exchanged looks.  
"Toph?" queried Aang.  
"Sokka?" asked Katara.  
"What?" replied Sokka. He and Toph had walked over to their now-smirking friends. His arm was still around her shoulders, hers was on his hip.  
"Oh, nothing..." sing-songed Katara, wearing a big smile.

On the way out, the boys hung back for a second. "Everything...okay...with you guys? REALLY okay?" inquired Aang.  
"Yeah, REALLY okay." answered Sokka. "How are things between you and my sister?" Sokka's eyebrows were arched, and a grin was evident on his face. "You guys...okay?"  
"Very okay!" said Aang

Katara gave Toph a slight nudge,   
"Well?"  
"Later." said Toph.  
"My room?"  
"Oh, yeah."

End.


End file.
